All I Want For Christmas a HotchEmily songfic
by nikkicarter
Summary: Just a sweet bit of fluffiness, with a suprise twist at the end, rated T only for one minor bad word. Relationship not established. One-shot.


_A/N: Yes. I know. *Looks at Tamsen* ANOTHER songfic. It just seemed so perfect, ok? Geez. I don't own the characters, or the song. However, I do have a big of shameless advertising- Since you are reading this, you must be a Hotch/Emily fan, so you should check out and review _Brave Enough, _by scotchandsoda. Because I was reading it, and it was really good, and it only has 2 reviews, and that just made me so sad because I love getting reviews, and….I'm gonna shut up now. Please review my story too my wonderful readers! And, um, the song is_ All I Want For Christmas Is You,_ by Mariah Carey. Lyrics are not in italics, because *someone* is singing them. Also, Em is a little mean about her mom, but I just figured, it kind of seems like she hates her in the show, so…Anyway. Read on!_

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, There's just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true…"

Hotch had been sitting in his chair, reading yet another report, when the soft sound of someone singing had floated down the hall to his office.

"All I want for Christmas is...you."

He listened in quiet awe for a moment. The singer, whoever she was, was good. Really good. It sounded too human to be a CD, but he didn't know anyone who could sing like that.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you."

Emily was making coffee in the briefing room, singing softly to herself. God, she loved the holidays. Up until yesterday she had hated this time of year, but her mother had called with the *terrible* news that she was delayed in Tokyo, and couldn't make it for Christmas. Emily was celebrating.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I don't even wish for snow, I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe."

Emily looked up, having been caught unsuspecting before, she was always wary this time of year. Even so, she grinned at the sprig of mistletoe hanging just over her head. Garcia's work, she guessed. She considered moving, but the bullpen had been empty when she had come in this morning. Although, Hotch was in his office…..not that she'd move if he came in. Her thoughts trailed off. Hey, a girl could dream, right?

"I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click, 'cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, what more can I do, baby all I want for Christmas is you…"

Hotch looked at the report again, and then set it down on his desk. Who was singing?

"All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere and the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing, Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me..."

Emily spun around, almost giddy. She looked up to see, to her shock and horror (and delight, though she squashed that), Hotch himself, standing in the doorway. She stopped singing, but he didn't. Wait-Hotch could sing? *Damn* (She thought) *He's a good singer too!*

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas; this is all I'm asking for…"

She joined in, grinning at him.

"I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door. Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is..."

He dropped off, letting her sing the last word alone.

"You."

Emily realized he was now standing right in front of her. He looked up, and she did too, catching sight of the mistletoe. Hotch looked down at her.

"Tradition," he said.

She stared at him, closing her eyes slightly as he leaned in…

"Emily."

"Emily. Hey. Prentiss."

She woke with a start.

"We're here."

Hotch was leaning over her, shaking her shoulder gently. She looked around. No briefing room, no coffee, no mistletoe, and no kissing. Damn. Mariah Carey was playing in the back round in the plane, and the rest of the team was already gone.

"I'm awake."

"Good. Hold still for a second."

He leaned over her, pulling something out of her hair.

"This was in your hair."

She looked at his hand.

It was a piece of mistletoe.

_A/N: Did I throw you for a loop there? That's not really what I had in mind while writing this fic, but hey, it seems to work right? Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews make me all fuzzy inside. Ayla's note: That's what your mom said last night. Me: Yeah, thanks for that Ayla. Ayla: Chekov wins at life more than you. Thank you very much. What a great crown. Good night New York! Me: Wow. You're not drunk. No! No more notes! Time to let my poor readers escape the insanity!_

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine."


End file.
